villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Poxus' Sith Army
This is the Sith Army built up by the Sith Lord Darth Poxus. After building up his secret Sith Academy and taking Darth Loqi as his Sith Apprentice and second-in-command, Poxus and Loqi began building up Poxus' Sith Army and recruiting Sith Sentinels, Sith Commandos, Sith Troopers alike, Dark Jedi alike, slaves and Sith Lords like Darth Serpentis, Darth Herrco, Darth Morbidis, DarkTaskMaster and Darth Fang. Plans for great power and conquest Poxus had his slaves digging for relics at the various tombs and temples scattered across Korriban. It's because Poxus attempted to unlock the secrets of the Dark Side of the Force so that when he achieves a GREAT level of power, with these new powers and the devolpment of his empire, he will be able to rule the Galaxy. With the Jedi and the Republic gone there shall be no one left to stop them. After recruiting Jett Darklighter and Raynor Vala, Poxus began to reliase that he was becoming surronded by the taint and lure of the Dark Side since he was unlocking the Dark Side secrets. The plans begin to foil After the Jedi Exile and companions came to Korriban and refused to join Poxus, they began foiling his plans by redeeming Raynor Vala, taking the slaves and Teeqi out of slavery and back to their homeworlds and one of the exile's companions, Jedi Master Jolee Bindo, took Jett Darklighter as his new apprentice and departed from the exile's path. The plans may have been foiled, but Poxus ordered the exile executed. His apprentices pursued the exile, but the exile easily killed Loqi, Morbidis, Fang, DarkTaskMaster and the rest of Poxus' army members and troopers alike. The exile then killed 14 of Poxus' other most powerful apprentices and encountered Poxus back in the throne room. After a failed one last attempt to turn the exile over to the Dark Side, Poxus then battled the exile and proved too strong to be defeated. Then Darth Sion came and damaged Poxus after interfering. Sion, the exile and the exile's companions then left the Korriban Expansion and left Poxus for dead. Poxus unfortunatly survived and awakened the wounded Darth Herrco from his healing inside his Kolto Tank and gave him four tests to prove his worth in order to exact vengence. The Trials of Darth Herrco and the revenge of Darth Poxus After Lord Herrco was releashed from his full healing, due to the result of his injuries, he lossed a many of his memories, not even recalling Darth Loqi nor him as his brother. Herrco came before the Sith Lord in the throne room. Poxus gave Herrco four trials for him to complete in order for Herrco to prove himself strong in the Dark Side to exact Poxus's revenge upon the exile for interfering in his plans. The first test was to be to explore the wastelands of Korriban cause it would provide oppurtunities for Herrco to hone his skills and increase his power a bit more. The next test would be to travel to Dathomir in the Quelii sector to recieve the Dark Side amulet of the witch's queen and bring it to Poxus. The third test (should Herrco survive the witches) is to travel to the Tund system and bring Poxus the sorcerers of Tund cause they contain secrets of the Dark Side. But Poxus said that he would reveal Herrco's final test after Herrco had completed his first three tests. Herrco explored the wastelands of Korriban. He found a crashed Jedi shuttle that had crashed there after the Great Hyperspace War, and Herrco found the remains of the dead Jedi Master aboard it. Herrco then cut his way through Tukata and Hississ and founded the temple of Darth Revan. He recruited a new member to Poxus' Empire: a female Dark Jedi named Ellerix. After Herrco completed his first trial, he returned to Poxus and told him of everything that had transpired and then took a Sith ship to Dathomir to complete his second trial. Gallery Ulic_Qel-Droma_symbol.png Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Neutral Evil